Georgetown University Affiliated Hospital is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering the Georgetown University Hospital with the Group Operations Office (number of cases expected annually 160), and we will participate eventually in the Group studies listed in Appendix #1.